This invention generally relates to a temporary gate assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotatable support mechanism for supporting a temporary gate assembly
Temporary fencing is often utilized to restrict access to areas such as construction sites, or special events. The temporary fencing is typically constructed of a flexible material that is easily set up and stored. The temporary fencing is in many instances a plastic mesh material that is strung between stakes or poles stuck in to the ground. The poles are usually simply supported in the ground and are not intended to support anything more than the flexible temporary fencing material.
Disadvantageously, the temporary nature of such fencing prevents the use of a gate structure. An opening is typically created by simply rolling up and moving the fence material out of the way. However, in many instances such actions are not desirable and do not adequately meet the desired purpose of restricting access provided by the temporary fence.